Hiki
|image name=HikiProfileShot.png |unnamed character=No |english=Hiki |kanji=氷木 |romaji=Hiki |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=June 9 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=14 |height-part1=159cm |weight-part1=43kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |team=Team Mukūrō |occupations=Hōzuki Castle Guardian, Member of Team Mukūrō |nature type=Ice Release, Water Release, Wind Release |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release, |ninja registration=AM-994 |academy age=12 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Amegakure, |partners=Rikō, Nobu and Nori, Mukūrō |clan=Yuki Clan, |parents=Kahyō~Mother, Kakashi Hatake~Father, Hakuhyō~Half-brother, Rahyō~Maternal Uncle |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Hiki (氷木, Hiki) is a -ranked who hails from Amegakure. Hiki is the daughter of and , both renowned figures in the world who kept her birth a secret. She was admitted into Amegakure's , excelling through the program as the stories of her mother and father's exploits soon made her aspire for greatness. Following the eventual demise of both her parents, along with her subsequent rise to the Chūnin rank, Hiki currently takes the stage as the Hōzuki Castle Guardian, specifically due to her ability to employ her mother's signature technique. She was transferred along with the entirety of Team Mukūrō, thus gaining a remarkably high position despite their rank. Background Hiki's birth was under rather odd circumstances. , following his retirement from the position of , had temporarily ventured away from on a classified venture. He went to 's Hōzuki Castle in order to meet its guardian, , both of whom had developed romantic repertoire between one another ever since the . However, their relationship would encounter unfortunate complications in the form of Hiki's conception. At that point, Kahyō and Kakashi parted ways from one another, knowing full well the repercussions of their relationship. However, Kahyō would explain the situation to the Seventh Hokage, and would soon be granted temporary leave from her position, while the prison guard rotations continued between the . Hiki was born, nine months later, within and was completely healthy. That being said, Kahyō was looked upon with some prejudice following Hiki's birth. This was apparent due to the status of Kahyō only being recognized as a result of her position as Hōzuki Castle's Jailer. Nevertheless, she never once allowed her daughter to be put under the same societal pressures as she was. Kahyō was a dutiful, caring mother and allowed her daughter to live a peaceful, prosperous childhood. Hiki was an amiable young toddler and grew up to become a sincere, cheerful young child who ardently wished to follow the example of her parents: someone who protects the people close to them. As such, she was eager to learn the arts of and would often ask her mother to teach her in the little spare time that she could gather. Hiki would eventually go into the . She found the entire process fascinating, including the designation of curriculum, the practical training and the theory. However, she was most intrigued by the individuals around her. There were three people in particular who astounded her. The first were a pair of individuals: Nobu and Nori, talented twins who accelerated through the program despite their remarkably young age. The other was an enigma who preferred to distance himself from others, whose name was Rikō. Ironically, Hiki would be friends with all three of these boys and gain a friendly rivalry with the trio, the four often having sparring matches against one another to hone their skills. The instructors, seeing their compatibility in combat, assigned them to the same team underneath recently inducted Mukūrō. Their two years as Genin would be remarkably short-lived. Underneath the watchful, albeit distant eyes of Mukūrō, the four Genin managed to develop their abilities remarkably. In only the span of two years they managed to surpass other Genin within Amegakure, undertaking a localized variation of the and passing them with flying colors. It was only a few days after this event, however, that Kahyō would pass away. The joys that Hiki's escalation in the ranks brought was accompanied with the tears behind her mother's death. But, being with her mother on her final day allowed Hiki to not be broken. She accepted it as a natural progression of life. Furthermore, given that Kahyō had revealed the entirety of her situation, including the death of her half-brother and the , Hiki vowed to not fall into those recesses that drove her mother to waste her life in revenge. Instead, she steeled herself and worked her way back to the ambitions she set for herself: to become a that the world can look at with admiration. A few weeks later, Hiki's superiors would learn of her ability to successfully use Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice. Using this as an opportunity to keep Mukūrō in control, they decided to make this an excuse to transfer the team's base of operations to Hōzuki Castle, eventually enabling Hiki to retake her mother's occupation as well. Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Female Category:Amegakure Resident Category:Hōzuki Castle Category:Chūnin